


Lila

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Domestic Manfreds [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Markus and Leo are friends now, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Markus, Simon, and their daughter move into their new apartment with the help of their friends and family. Just a quick little domestic fic.





	Lila

Markus placed the box down by the couch and sighed, putting his hands on his hips. The apartment was spacious, but the towers of boxes and the bulky furniture certainly made it all feel claustrophobic.

Markus grabbed his chin with one hand and tapped his finger against his lips. “Now,” he said. “Where did that monster go?”

He heard a giggle and turned around, spotting a pair of little green shoes peeking out from behind one tower of boxes. He smirked and turned back around. Keeping his back to the boxes, he approached them.

“I wonder where they could possibly have gone.” Another giggle. He stopped right next to the tower, scanning the room. “I sure do hope they don’t suddenly attack.”

“Raaaar!” A little voice said. Markus spun around, feigning fear as a little girl wearing a green shirt and yellow overalls jumped out from behind the boxes.

“Oh no,” Markus yelled. “It’s a monster!” 

The girl jumped up at him and Markus scooped her into his arms, laughing.

“I got ya,” she said, giggling.

“You sure did, kiddo,” Markus said. He hugged her.

“Are you two slacking off up here?” Simon asked, carrying another box into the room.

“What?” Markus asked, spinning around to him. “Us? Never?”

The girl giggled and reached out to Simon. He put his box down on top of another and pulled her over. Markus leaned over and kissed Simon on the cheek. 

“Do you liked your new home, Lila?” Simon asked the little girl.

She nodded enthusiastically and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Well now I can’t move,” Simon said, giving Markus a look.

“So you see the problem,” Markus said with a laugh.

There was a bang out in the hallway and the family looked towards the door. Markus walked over, looking down the hallway. North and Josh were carrying a love-seat between them, walking down the narrow path. North adjusted her grip, forcing the furniture to one side, making it bang against the wall a second time.

“Would you stop doing that?” Josh shouted at her.

Markus smiled at them and leaned against the door frame, watching the scene play out. 

“If you moved faster I wouldn't need to adjust as much,” North yelled back.

Josh huffed and looked at Markus over his shoulder. “Wanna help?”

Markus shook his head. “Nah. You guys got this.” He smirked at them.

“You’re insufferable,” North said, shoving forward, making Josh stumble a bit as he walked backward.

Markus moved out of the way and let them pivot the couch through the door. 

“Why do you guys even need two couches?” North asked as she unceremoniously dropped the furniture into place.

“It’s for when we have all our friends over,” Simon said, walking up to them. “Ya know, not you.” He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Lila squirmed in Simon’s arms and he placed her down on the ground. She waddled over to North and tugged on her pant’s leg.

North looked down at her. “Hey, kid.” 

Lila giggled and bounced a little before wrapping her arms around North’s legs. North lifted her leg off the ground and pointed her toes at Markus. “I believe this belongs to you.”

“Careful,” Josh said. He rushed forward and plucked Lila off her leg, holding her close. “You could cause serious damage if she fell.”

“Oh please,” North said, putting her leg back down. “If she’s dumb enough to fall I think all the damage is already done.”

“North,” Josh said. “She is a child.”

“Yeah, a human child.” She looked at Simon and shook her head.

“Hey,” Simon said. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that.”

“Don’t you listen to her,” Josh said, rubbing Lila’s back. 

North scoffed. Markus smiled at his friends, watching them bicker. It was nice. It was normal. 

“Knock, knock.”

Markus startled and turned around. Carl was sitting in the doorway, Leo standing behind his chair.

“Carl,” Markus said. “Leo. What a pleasant surprise.” 

“We thought we’d drop by and see the new place,” Carl said. Leo wheeled him further inside.

Lila gasped upon seeing them. She wiggled around until Josh put her down and then raced over to them, her feet pounding unrhythmically on the floor.

“Gampa!” She squealed upon reaching him.

She put her arms up in the air. Carl went to lean over and pick her up but Leo gently pushed him back. He picked Lila up and sat her down in Carl’s lap. She curled into his chest and Carl hugged her.

“She’s getting so big already,” he said.

“Well now that you’re here,” Markus said, placing an arm around Leo’s shoulders, “let’s put you to work.”

“I blame you,” Leo said to Carl as Markus led him back out to the moving van.

After unloading all the boxes, the group took a break before they even thought about unpacking.

“Bet you’re glad we have two couches now,” Simon said, leaning against Markus on the loveseat and looking over at the others on the couch.

“Yes, yes, fine. You made your point,” North said, crossing her arms.

Lila yawned, resting her head against Carl. Her eyes started to droop.

“I better go put her down for a nap,” Markus said, standing up. “It’s been one exciting day for the little tyke.”

Markus took Lila from Carl’s lap and carried her down the hall to her room. It had been painted yellow and most of it was still in boxes. But her new bed-crib hybrid had already been put together, sitting up against the window with the butterfly curtains.

Markus placed Lila in her bed and knelt down next to her, pulling the covers over her body. He rubbed her head and smiled at her sleepy face. “I hope you’ll like it here,” he whispered.

Lila smiled back at him. “I wuv here,” she said, a sleepy mumble. “And, I wuv you.”

Markus leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, kiddo.”

He stayed on the floor for a minute, watching as his daughter fell asleep. He heard the group laughing out in the living room. All he had been through, all the hardship, and pain, and trouble; it had all been worth it.


End file.
